


A Spider's Family

by Nabeeha99



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromances for days, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Everyone is so fluffy, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hulk is a Marshmello, Hurt Peter, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Orphan Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Some idiots liked this on Wattpad so take it here, Why Did I Write This?, oh yeah, theres some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabeeha99/pseuds/Nabeeha99
Summary: Peter Parker was an average teenager-Well as average as life can get when you're a superhero orphan that goes by the name Spiderman.Every day was the same wake-up, go to school, get bullied, go on patrol, go back to the orphanage and go to sleep.That was until the avengers got a mission to find the Spider and bring him to the compound.From that moment on Peter's life was going to be changed forever.





	1. Your friendly neighbourhood Peter-Man

The final bell for school rang as all the students got up to leave.

Nobody wanted to stay in school any longer then they had to and rushed to get out as quick as possible.

Except maybe me, Peter Parker. 

I didn't want to walk down the crowded halls, it was way too loud for me. So I waited at the back of the class. 

Unfortunately, my childhood bully, Flash Thompson, decided to wait too. Not to study or because of the crowded hall. He just did it so he could torment me.

I sigh knowing what was going to happen.

"Heya Penis! What are you waiting for? For your mommy to pick you up? WAIT! You have none!" Flash says laughing but comes out as screaming for my enhanced hearing.

  


"Just leave alone Flash" I plead as Flash smiles.

"Aww did the poor baby say something? Well, it's too bad no one will ever hear him. I mean who would want to listen to that worthless trash? Especially not your Aunt. No wonder she did suicide!" he taunts.

  


"Flash please," I said, oh for what I would do right now to leave this room.

"Hah, why would I-" Flash starts before getting interrupted by MJ.

  


"Flash I would diss you but it's illegal to burn trash," she says dully

I hear Ned screaming "OOOOOH BURNED" from the background.

Flash's face turns red before he turns and leaves muttering about getting revenge.

"So what's up losers?" MJ asks as we make our way out of school

"Me and Peter are going to build a lego ship later!" Ned boasts excitedly.

"Haha yeah, hopefully, Helen will let me," I say frowning a bit

  


"But they let you go on patrol" Ned whines.

  


"No, they don't, I sneak out," I say emotionlessly

"Spiderman saves people from rule-breakers but breaks the rules to do so?" MJ states more than asks.

"Haha very funny, anyway ima go on patrol then," I say as we turn to go to our respective homes.

"Bye Peter!!!! BYE MJ!!!"

  


"Bye Losers"

  


"Bye guys," I say smiling.

The smile is still on my lips as I walk into an uninhabited alley to change into my Spiderman costume. I quickly web my backpack to the ground to prevent it from being stolen...again.

I swung around town looking for some crime to be stopped. After a while of swinging around I and helping a couple of old ladies cross the streets, I heard a gunshot. 

I quickly swung to the place where the sound originated from. The sound led me to an empty alleyway. There was nothing in the alleyway but my spidey senses were blaring so I continued on, cautious. 

"That's weird," I said to no one in particular. 

I started looking around for something that would give a clue to what happened when my spidey senses told me to put my hand up and catch something. 

I looked to my side to see an arrow in my hand, only inches away from my skull. I looked up and saw Hawkeye with a confused face getting another arrow from his quiver.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE" I yelled, not appreciating getting shot at.

I looked behind me and noticed Captain America and Ironman were also there.

"laNgUaGE!" of course that was the first thing Captain America said to me, of course.

"Umm... why are all of you here? And attacking me? As far as I know, I haven't done something wrong. ... well wrong enough for the Avengers to come after me." I said.

"Sorry about that idiot, I told him to talk first he said you would've said no," Tony freaking Stark said TO ME! If I wasn't in a fight to possible death I would've died from fanboying. "But we need you to come with us to Avengers tower if you don't comply we will have to use force"

"A) No and B) What did I do wrong?!? I swear whatever it is it wasn't me," I say with as much conviction as I can bring into my voice.

"You didn't do anything wrong but we do need to bring you back to the tower. After all, nobody knows anything about you, so yeah" he says and shrugs

"Yes and I plan to keep it that way," I say sharply

I duck as Captain America throws his shield. I sense more arrows coming at me and jump to the left dodging each. I run up the wall as Ironman tires to catch me.

"Come catch me," I say as I run away from his grip.

I was so busy dodging him that I didn't see the winter soldier sneak up behind me. He grabs me as I struggle to get out of his grip.

"Hey it's no use struggling, you're in the grip of a super soldier," Hawkeye says appearing from a roof somewhere.

Despite what Hawkeye says I keep struggling. I end up kicking him in the leg so hard he lets go. All of them have an astonished look on their face. I look up to see a black sky. Was it that late already?

"Well I'd love to stay and play longer but I gotta go," I say as web sling outta there.

I kept swinging for approximately 5 minutes before my web was shot by another arrow. I groaned as I fell onto the roof of a building.

"I thought stalking someone was illegal," I groan, holding my foot in pain

"We still you to come-" Mr.Stark started before I left.

By left I mean jumped off the roof and waited for them to leave.

After I changed out of my suit back into my regular suit I tried to stand up but noticed I couldn't stand. Not without my foot hurting. 

I was pretty sure I broke my ankle. 

With my super healing, it would heal in no time but I ran out of web fluid during the fight. So I had to walk back with it like that. 

Unfortunately, I still had half an hour to walk before I made it back. Every step felt like someone was stabbing me. But I kept walking. 

I closed my eyes during the walk to soothe the pain. When I opened my eyes I stood in front of a building. It was old and had ivy growing all over it. 

The bricks were a worn-out red colour. It looked homely, it was anything but homely. The building had a new sign that read 'Orphanage'. I sighed and slowly opened the door to the building.

Home sweet home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic and I hope it isn't as bad as I thought it was. Hopefully, you all didn't have to cringe too bad reading this.
> 
> Don't Die!!!!! 
> 
> \- Dabbing apple


	2. Peter-man vs his orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter-man saves all the children both as Peter-man and Spider-Parker
> 
> alternate title:
> 
> Peter dealing with a b*tch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: I AM BAD AT NAMES!!!!!!!

The so-called orphanage was just a run-down building. 

It shouldn't be called an orphanage, it's just a place where people keep the children nobody wanted. 

The director didn't care what happened to the children there. The old director even let the keeper hurt everyone there. The keeper's name was-

"CRASH"

Well, speak of the devil.

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT," the keeper, Helen **(it's always fucking Helen)** said raising her fist to punch the 5-year-old kid, Liam.

The world would end before I would let anyone get hurt when I could save them, either as Spiderman or Puny Parker. I stand in front of Liam as Helen punches me on the face. OOOohhh I am so gonna get it now.

"What was that Parker?!? You always gotta buzz into someone else's business huh?!?" Helen says as she pokes my chest, glaring.

"It becomes my business when you try to hurt someone" I sass back, my alter ego rising from within me.

Helen looked as if she was going to pop a vein. "DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT_ IS_ YOUR BUSINESS?!?" she screamed.

"Actually yes I do," welp say goodbye to Peter Parker, everyone.

She looked as red as the sky when the sun rises. I let her grab me and shove me into the small, claustrophobic, closet.

"And don't expect dinner as well, the food would be wasted on the likes of you." She spits as she slams the door closed.

The closet was a dark shadowy garden of flowers made of webs. It was too tiny. Too dark. It could barely fit a 10-year-old. There were spider webs in the corners. He and Kevin were the only spiders in there so often.

Yes, I named the spider Kevin.

Kevin was the nicest part of the closet, and I was scared of spiders.

I could easily break down the door but that would be suspicious so I just settle into the dark shadowy closet. After all, it wasn't the first time I had been put in here and it definitely wouldn't be my last.

I close my eyes and let the darkness cradle me to sleep.

** **

** **

I wake up to the smell of something burning. I could recognize that smell from anywhere, after May's death. The smell is really close as if I was in a burning building... oh fuck

I try to get up but hit my head on the wall. I bang on the door but it was locked.

Normally I would just let myself stay there until the door burned or the firefighters found me but it wasn't just me in the building. All the other orphans were in there.

I kick down the door without hesitation.

I run and grab my backpack to get my spider suit so I can do something about the fire.

I change into it in an alleyway before running back to the orphanage.

By the time I re-reach the orphanage the fire is ablaze.

It burns a fiery red as if it was hell itself, which isn't too far off honestly.

A couple of the older kids are out but the majority are nowhere in sight.

I rush inside, quickly, through the debris.

I grab a couple of the tiny kids and bring them out before going back inside to help more. I keep going in, grabbing kids, and get out in a long cycle.

By this time I have burns and bruises everywhere from saving the kids before. Even with my enhanced healing, this level of burns would take a couple of days to heal.

It feels like forever had gone and come back by the time I managed to get all of them out.

Wait...

I FORGOT LIAM.

Great Peter just great perfect time to forget. Impeccable timing really. I yell at myself as I run back in once again.

I look around desperate, knowing that I only had a little time before Liam would die if not from the fire than the smoke.

After what feels like a long time I hear a small cough from under some rubble. I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that I could save him. I rush to get there when I see the rubble slipping.

It feels as if time is slowing down as I run to protect the kid.

I don't have enough time to get him out. Instead, I used my already damaged body to hold up the rubble. I have to strain to move the rubble off me. I definitely broke a couple of ribs.

I look down to notice that Liam is passed out on the floor.

Shit.

I take off my mask and put it on his face. It is a breathing mask so he can breathe without inhaling smoke.

He definitely needs it more than me anyway. I clutch the five-year-old to my chest as I try to get out of the burning orphanage.

I start to leave as black dots cloud my vision. I inhaled a lot of smoke. It took a long time but I made it out of the red burning hell of a building.

I cover my face with my hand so no one can see my face.

I take my mask back when I give Liam and the others to the paramedics.

"Spiderman are you okay?!? Those are some really bad wounds!" one of the paramedics says

"Perfect! How are the kids tho?" I ask failing to keep the worry out of my voice

"They'll be fine thanks to you. Thank you!" 

"All in a day's work," I say with a mock bow.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have some crime to stop," I say as I web sling back into an alley.

Man, what a day. First Flash being, well, Flash. Then the Avengers trying to capture me. Than fucking Helen. Now a fire.

At least we'll have a slightly better place to stay until they find another place to dump us in. Sighing I grab my backpack.

I just want to go to bed, and maybe some food (what having an enhanced metabolism and no dinner can make you hungry).

I really hope nothing big happens tomorrow.

"Spiderman"

For fuck's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing with my life? Why did I write this? Why am I posting this?
> 
> Peter: You got many love on Wattpad
> 
> Me: sHUT 
> 
> Well, see you next chapter guys gals and non-binary pals!
> 
> -dabbing apple


	3. Peter-man vs The Hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter fights the strongest avenger
> 
> Alternate title:
> 
> A green marshmallow and a Spider-Parker are cuties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will this bring? Capture? Friendship? Knock-knock jokes? Another trope? who knows! (I do)

"Spiderman"

For fuck's sake.

All I wanted was some time to relax.

But that is too much to ask for huh?!?

I think to myself to face the Avengers... again. As I turn around I see Ironman again.

Seriously why is he after me so much!?!

"Are you here to fail again?" I say, not bothering to keep the tiredness out of my voice.

"You're already hurt so let's do this the easy way. Come with us." He says calmly.

"How about... No." I say.

I shoot a web at a building to getaway.

"So we're doing this the hard way huh?" he says, almost sounding apologetic.

_'Why would he sound apologetic'_ I ask myself.

Suddenly I feel my spider-sense tingling as I jump to my left, just as a giant green fist punches at my previous spot.

I recognize that giant green fist. I gulp as I look up straight into the threatening eyes of the hulk...

This won't end well.

"Hulk smash, Bad spider" Hulk says as he smashes his fists on the building.

I dodge it.

"Hey let's not fight big guy," I say, trying to get away from anywhere people may get hurt.

Aha! A warehouse! That'll work.

I web over to the warehouse as fast as I can. It looks abandoned but looks can be deceiving.

I look over it, making sure that no one is there before I go in.

"No Spider, Fight Hulk," Hulk says as he chases me to the warehouse.

I can kill people with a punch who knows how much it'd take for Hulk?

I really don't want to hurt him.

So instead of fighting back I just keep dodging.

I'm not sure how many punches I can dodge before I get hit.

I jump up as he punches again. I backflip over his fist as I web it to the ground.

When I finally think that I am good. Out of nowhere, he punches again, except this time he doesn't miss.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I scream as his punch sends me flying back into a wall of the warehouse.

I definitely broke more than a couple of ribs. God, it hurts. It feels as if a thousand knives are stabbing me all over, the previous injuries are not helping.

Hulk punches me again.

I can't even move fast enough to get out of the way with all my accumulated injuries.

He punches again.

I gasp as I hold onto my sides. I can feel my insides breaking. It hurts. I scream.

The Hulk just stares at me confused. "Spider no fight Hulk?"

"I-i -gasp- don't wa- heave- nt to h-hurt you" I manage to say despite the pain.

The pain is crushing. I can't breathe.

I take off my mask in an effort to breathe.

I look up to see Hulk lifting up his fist to punch me again.

Is this how I die?

Looking up at the green face of the hulk?

What about Ned? And MJ? They need me! The world needs Spiderman!

I don't want to die! I don't want to go! I want to live! I have to live! I c-can't die.

Hey... if I die will I be able to see May again?

And Uncle Ben?

Momma and Poppa?

I look up at the roof.

Maybe that wouldn't be too bad.

I close my eyes and patiently wait for my death. The final punch that will mean the end of Peter Parker.

But it never came.

I open my eyes and see Hulks fist in front of me.

He isn't punching?

I look up higher to look at Hulk's face.

Why isn't he punching me?

Hulk lowers his fist and asks me, "Spider good?"

"Yeah I'm a good guy," I respond in a shaky voice.

I look down again and see a tiny flower growing out of the cracks in the floor. It's a purple Hyacinth. I look back up at Hulk, he seems sad.

"W-why are you sad?" I ask even though I should probably be using him distracted as a chance to run.

"Little Spider nice to Hulk but Hulk hurt Little Spider," he says in a way that resembles a kicked puppy.

"If it makes you happy I can be your friend?" I say, but it comes out like a question. I can't leave him sad like this, even if he did almost kill me he doesn't deserve it.

"Hulk never have a friend." as he says this my heart shatters for him. Are the Avengers not friends?

I want to help Hulk. I pluck the flower out of its resting place in the floor.

"Here this is for you," I say as I hand it to him.

"Why"

"It's a purple hyacinth. It represents sorrow and regret. But it also represents forgiveness," I say looking into his eyes. "Do you want it?"

Hulk stops for a second, not making a move, just staring at me.

Oh god, or should I say, Odin? Yeah, I'm saying Odin.

Oh, Odin! I definitely screwed the pooch on this one. He's definitely gonna kill me. He's gonna hate m-

I'm not given a chance to finish my train of thought as he pulls me in for a hug. At least I call it a hug, it's more like squishing me to death but close enough.

I groan quietly under the pressure of the hug. Or I thought it was quite because he hugs less hard, but still hard enough to kill a regular person.

"Little Spider Hulk friend!" He yells much too loudly for my delicate eardrums.

"Yes, yes but can you put me down it kinda hurts" At this Hulk looks very deflated. As if someone came and poked his ballon with a needle.

"Hulk sorry," he says

"It's okay I forgave you already!" I say with a smile.

He puts me down gently on the floor beside him. He sits down carefully so that I don't get hurt.

Despite how rough-looking he is outside he is actually really soft.

Like a marshmallow. I lay down on him and for the first time this day I can finally relax.

With everything that has happened, and so recently, I feel like I actually deserve this for once.

No Flash. No Helen. No orphanage. And no avengers chasing me.

Just me and a giant green marshmallow. With this thought, I drift off into the unconscious with the sound of the wind behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU Marshmello hulk gang
> 
> Peter: Marshmello hulk gang
> 
> EVERYONE MARSHMELLO HULK GANG!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I love Marshmello hulk


	4. Peter-man vs Panic

I wake up with a bright blue sky above me. It was mid-day.

Wait, mid-day?

I thought it was night? Wait am I outside...? What happened to the orphanage!?! And am I being held by someone?

I look up and see a green face. Hulk.

All my memories of the previous night come back in a snap.

"Heya Hulk!" I say happily, one less Avenger wanting to fight me at least.

Hulk looks down at me and smiles when he sees me. "Hello Baby Spider!!!" he yells

"I'm not a baby," I say back, not pouting. I didn't pout. I DIDN'T POUT.

(Peter is an adorable bean of course he pouted)

"No Spider tiny and small. Look!" he says (loudly)

I touch my face and notice a distinct lack of a mask. I forgot I took it off during the fight.

Whoops.

At least Hulk won't tell anybody. Right...?

"Hulk will you tell anybody how I look okay," I say sternly. "No one must know. Not even the avengers"

Hulk seemed to visibly shrink at that. Wow, I didn't know I was that scary. Must run in my genes.

"Hulk tell no one," he says

"Not even Dr.Banner," I say, not knowing the extent of his abilities or even if he COULD communicate with him.

"Puny Banner Cannot Even Remember!" He says with a grunt that I interpret as a laugh.

Confident with the answer I received I decided to look around the warehouse.

Well, what's left of it. It wasn't completely destroyed during the fight but still had debris in piles everywhere.

Just Hulk walking around would destroy it even more. Speaking about Hulk walking did he even move from that spot since I fell asleep? He couldn't have without destroying everything.

"Did you stay with me the entire night?" I ask

"Yes. Hulk protect Spider Friend!" he replies happily. Huh.

Friends. Friends! FriENDS! MJ! NED! They must be worried about me! God im so stupid.

"Hulk this was nice but I have to go. Like right now. Sorry." I say quickly.

"Oh." Is all Hulk says, he looks really sad.

Out of all the injuries I got that look he gave was the worst.

I really didn't want to make the big guy sad but my friends needed me.

I needed them.

"Bye Hulk! See you later?" I say, unsure if he'd want to see me again.

"Bye Baby Spider! Hulk will see Spider Later!" He says happily, his mood getting better at the thought of us meeting again.

"Bye!!!!" I scream as I sling off.

I continue swinging until I find the alleyway where I left my bag. I look around for my bag.

Not getting discouraged I keep looking for it. And look. And look. But there's only so much you can look in a tiny alleyway.

I know this but I don't care. I NEED IT.

I give up. I can't find it.

I fall to the ground.

No.

No no no no no no no no no no.

I need my bag!

The rest of my clothes were burned in the fire!

If I'm not in my civilian clothes then I can't talk to MJ and Ned!

What if someone sees me with them! They would get suspicious and hurt them!

I can't let MJ and Ned get hurt because of my stupid decision to become a hero!

Too many people already got hurt because of that!

Too many people already died because of that!

I can't.

I can't

I can't

I can't

My mind is clouded in thoughts.

I can't breathe.

I'm breathing too fast but at the same time, I'm not breathing at all.

My chest feels heavy. My eyes let out a couple of stray tears.

I curl up into a ball as if to shield myself from my own thoughts.

I claw at my neck with my fingers, trying to breathe.

Nothings working.

Suddenly I hear a voice.

_"Peter it's okay to be afraid, but right now you need to listen to me"_

It was a voice I could recognize from anywhere. My friend's voice. My second mother's voice. My aunt's voice.May's voice.

_"Can you follow me. Okay, good. Now breathe with me."_

I remember this conversation. She told me this when Ben died.

_"Breathe in for four"_

I take in a breathe.

_"Hold for seven"_

I hold my breath.

_"Out for eight"_

I breathe out.

_"Good job honey. Now continue."_

In

Hold

Out

In

Hold

Out

In

Hold

Out

By now I am calmed down, the adrenaline slowly fading.

Now that I am finally calmed down enough to analyze my situation I know that it best if I don't go to Ned and MJ in my suit.

Now that I think about it I would have to wear my clothes over my suit as I don't think I'd be able to get out of it, not without hurting my already hurt wounds.

With the adrenaline gone I can feel all my wounds.

The burns are all over my body and basically, all my ribs are broken.

Even the broken ankle I got during patrol is still not fully healed.

Usually, it would be healed by hours ago.

If near-death wasn't enough my healing is slow. Although it is still several times stronger than an average person's.

I think it'd be best if I go to MJ's place.

MJ knows a lot about healing people. Her mom is a nurse and all.

Good thing MJ's mom taught her first aid after her dad left them.

Of course, I can't just swing there, I'd be bringing suspicion onto her.

I look around for something that I can cover my suit in. I find an old jacket in a dumpster. It's a worn-out yellow colour with a fluffy hood and some fluff around the cuffs of its sleeves.

Not the most sanitary but it is just worn out and has no holes in it so I take it.

I close the zip all the way so it covers most of the suit.

I shove my mask into a pocket. Now it just looks like I'm wearing weird red and blue tights with matching gloves but it works.

With this, I run to MJ's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a slut for kudos and comments
> 
> As always stay cool and don't do drugs.
> 
> \- Dabbing Apple


	5. Peter and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has some protective friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i forgot to post and i thought no one read this ><

I turn the last corner and there, in full glory, is MJ's house.

The lights of MJ's room is on. That's good. That means that MJ's home. School must have ended

Cautiously I knock on the door. Me, MJ and Ned have a special knock that tells the rest of us that someone thing is wrong and to open the door quickly.

We've never been in a situation where we've actually needed it but it's still nice to have.

_Knock_

_Wait_

_Knock knock knock_

_Wait_

_Knock knock_

Immediately after I do the knock MJ opens the door.

She pulls me inside to her roomstares at me, eyes wide, taking in how I look.

I probably look terrible. 

No scratch that I look terrible.

My hair is messy.

I am wearing an old jacket I found in a dumpster.

The bags under my eyes making it look like I haven't slept in weeks.

I am way too skinny. And my wounds are everywhere.

"You look like shit," MJ states seemingly finding her words again.

"You can tell me that again," I say sarcastically.

"Okay. You look like shit" she says smirking.

I roll my eyes at my best friend's antics.

"Okay, what happened this time loser?" She asks suddenly becoming serious. MJ doesn't get serious except when she's worried.

"A lot," I say, it'd take a long time to explain anyway "And I'm kinda hurt"

"Fine. Tell us later then, first let me see your wounds so I can at least assess the damage," she says poking my shirt

"Us?" I ask as she cuts my suit off my body carefully so it doesn't affect the wounds.

"Yes me and Ned- aaaand what the actual fuck did you do? This is a lot of damage for someone who was fine yesterday and has enhanced senses" she asks as she sees the extent of my wounds. "God have you even BEEN eating!?!"

"Oops?"

MJ sighs as she rubs her temples with her index finger and thumb.

"You can't just forget to eat- it was Helen wasn't it," she says with venom so strong it sends shivers down my spine.

"You got me there," I say as she finishes up bandaging my wounds.

Suddenly Ned comes in the room

"Peter are you okay!?! I got MJ's texts! What happened!?! I heard about the fire!!! You didn't come to school either!!! I was worried sick! We were worried sick! Did something happen as Spid-" I clamp my hand on my best friend's mouth, don't get me wrong Ned is an amazing friend but he has a habit of ranting. A lot.

"Hey Ned, you came just in time to hear Peter explain why he has many, many many, burns, a whole lot of cuts, bruises and a bunch of broken ribs and other bones!" MJ says with a fake smile.

"What!?!" Ned screeches.

"Listen, guys, I'm okay-"

"Since when?"

"It's just that I may or may not run into some of the avengers-"

"THE AVENGERS!?!"

"Yes, and they wanted me to go to the tower and find out who I was, so I was like naaaah bro and they were like yaaas bro so I was like skedaddle skadoodle oops i broke my foot oodle and got back to the orphanage yadayada it lit on fire somehow so I put on my suit and went to help and then I went back for my backpack and they came back like surprise motherfucker and brought hulk, I don't need to explain the rest. On the bright side I have a new green friend" I said quickly awaiting their reactions.

"...I'm not even gonna act surprised with your life" was all MJ said getting over what happened pretty quickly, Michelle style.

Ned, on the other hand, was in complete fanboy mode.

"DUDE ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!? Now I can be like even the avengers notice my best friend!" Ned says excitedly

I laugh at my friend's reactions.

Despite how worried they are inside they already know I'm pretty worried so they act just like normal so I don't get even more worried than I already am.

And I am grateful for that. Where would I be without them? Probably dead in a ditch somewhere.

"Yup now I can be Spiderman, Spiderling that annoys all," I say using my hands to gesture around us.

"Also don't worry about your backpack," Ned says

"What!? But I didn't tell you guys that I lost it!!" I say, eyes wide.

"First of all did you really think that we wouldn't realize you lost it again?" MJ says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Also I went past the orphanage while going to school, and saw your backpack just laying there."

"You took it?"

"Yeah but it was all out in the open and the webs had dissolved I needed to take it so no one stole it!" Ned says "I hope I didn't worry you too much"

"Don't worry you didn't!" I lied, I accidentally had a panic attack when it happened.

Ned hands me my backpack and we continue on as if nothing happened.

We laugh and talk for a while. I am forced to eat a lot of food from my worried friends.

Actually helps to heal a lot more than one would think. In the end, it still hurts but it is better.

Ned and I are building a Lego death star and MJ is reading her book, only looking up to throw sarcastic comments at us.

By the time we finish it it's 6 pm, man time flies when you're with your friends.

When all seems well MJ suddenly gets up. "I hate to be the one to ruin the peace but what are we going to do about tomorrow?"

What about tomorrow?

Ned grimaces as if he just remembered something bad. "Ah yeah _that_"

"What about what!?!" I ask, losing my patience. I don't know what tomorrow is but I know it's bad. I can tell you that much. My spidey senses go off every time they mention it.

"Oh yeah, Peter doesn't know cause he wasn't at school today," MJ says, now I am even more confused.

What's happening tomorrow!?!?

"Peter remember how we had the trip to Oscorp as our special field trip last year?"

I immediately feel a pit generate at the bottom of my stomach. How could I forget?

It was the place where I got bitten by the spider. The radioactive one. If I hadn't been bitten by it I'm sure no one would have died.

Everything would be better if Spiderman didn't exist. If on-

"-ETER PETER!" Ned yells at me. I hadn't realized I zoned out.

"What?"

"Well you know how _that place _was scientific?" MJ says specifically not mentioning it.

"Yeah?"

"Well, don't freak out-" she starts

"That just makes me freak out even more"

"-but our field trip tomorrow is to Stark towers" She says quickly.

I feel panic rising in me again. What if they found out I was Spiderman? What if they find out Ned and MJ are my friends and hurt them!?! WHAT IF IT WAS A TRAP!?!

WHAT IF

WHAT IF

WHAT IF

WHAT IF

But this time before I can go into a complete panic attack I notice two pairs of hands on me.

"Peter I know you're scared but you need to calm down"

"Yeah, we're here for you!"

"Don't worry loser we WILL find a way to go without them finding out."

"And if not I'll kick their asses!"

I smile. I might have to face the earth's mightiest heroes but this time I won't be alone. I have my friends with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaahah i totally didn't forget i started posting this on ao3----  
expect 10 more chapters today huns~
> 
> later guys, gals and nonbinary pals!
> 
> -dabbing apple


	6. Peter and having a good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he actually has a good morning????? nani??? what??? i??? the author??? giving fluff???? never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao another one

"You sure this is gonna work?" I ask unsure if this was a good idea

"Of course!" Ned says, shaking with excitement

"I'm just saying programming an AI into our phones is a little extra!" I huff out.

"You already have Karen in your suit so what's the difference in having her in your phone?" MJ asks- well says

"The difference is that she might not be able to do it!" I say "No offence Karen"

"None has been taken sir"

"See look she's awesome! We need her!" Ned says, exaggerating the 'need' in his statement

I open my mouth to argue but close it again when I realize he's right. 

Out of everything having Karen helping me there makes it easier to go unnoticed. 

I've hacked into SHIELD's database many times and Stark industries aren't much difference.

If anything Karen could hack into them to cover my tracks.

I need Karen with me there.

Who knows what would happen if she wasn't there.

I would probably mess up. That's what.

Sighing I say, "Fine! You win! Happy?" I say in an exasperated voice even though I don't mean it.

"Yup," Ned says cheekily

"Yes sir," Karen says, sounding too happy for an AI

"Shut up losers"

I glare at them but continue anyway.

We work on modifications to help us for tomorrow until MJ smacks me and Ned on the head with a book.

"Go to sleep," MJ says "The sun is rising"

"Yeeeees mom" Ned and I say hazily

"Guys," she says sternly

"Fine" I huff out

Ned and MJ go to sleep.

Well, it was more a 20-minute nap but still.

20 minutes later the alarm rings in the distance.

I hear some people whispering.

Whatever.

I stay laying there for another five minutes before I groggily open my eyes.

I try to focus enough to see the numbers but I can't really tell.

Man, I'm sleepy.

Sleeeeeeep

Pls sleep doesn't leave.

Sleep, I'm begging you.

Darn it.

Sleep left me.

Again.

I grunt and get out of bed.

Wait this isn't my bed.

Oh yeah, yesterday... the trip... tHE TRIP

frick

I walk out of MJ's room and into her kitchen. MJ and Ned are eating breakfast, they're already ready.

"Have a nice nap?" MJ asks

I give her a thumbs up with a pained smile.

I sit down in a chair and Ned passes me a plate full of food.

Like really full.

"We know you have a sped-up metabolism at you ain't getting away with not eat breakfast today," Ned says

"Fine" I sigh. I love my overprotective friends.

After I stuff my face with food I quickly go change.

Ned and MJ are waiting for me at the door.

"Come on let's go!" MJ says

We leave and we barely make to school on time.

"Hurry up, Penis! We're gonna be late and it's ALL gonna be your fault!" Flash says, furiously.

"I'm sorry-" I start apologizing but get cut off by Flash.

"Everyone already hates you! You don't need to give us another reason!" Flash snarls.

I pretend that what Flash said didn't affect me and continue walking.

Everyone gets onto the bus and so do I.

I hope this ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was in my notes and thought it was funny so:
> 
> Okay sorry this took. Its just SOME PEOPLE aren't cooperating.  
Flash(angry): and who would that be?  
me: idk... you  
Flash(flabbergasted): Me? ME? AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
Flash: *wipes tear from eye*  
Flash: That's funny. I'M, not the one whos procrastinating.  
me: ........... but idk how to write you so technically-  
Peter: he's right Author-chan. You've been so scared that you would make Flash bad in the wrong way that you haven't written-  
Me: *slaps Peter in the mouth* shush child  
Me: Anyway its all Flashes fault-  
Peter: *removes hand* what? I'm just saying the truth?  
Me: *glares at both of them*  
Peter: Anyway thanks for reading  
Flash: And we're gonna try and make Author-chan release the next chapter today as well  
me: wait wHAT-  
Peter and Flash: Anyway bye!


	7. Peter vs the fourth wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whats the title mean??? well read the chapter and you'll find out lol

The bus ride feels much shorter than it should be.

As the tower gets closer and closer to the famous tower the more I can feel the anxiety weigh in my stomach.

I feel tears start to pool in my eyes.

I blink rapidly to try to push them back.

"It's okay Peter, we'll get through this. Trust me. We'll be right beside you all the way. After all, we're family." MJ says in a soothing voice.

"But w-what if it goes wrong?" I ask voice breaking.

"We'll punch the fuck out of them!" Ned practically screams

I feel the edges of my mouth twitching up.

I start giggling then start full-on laughing.

I grab my stomach as I double over. From laughing.

"Hey! I'm not joking!" Ned says, laughing at how hard I'm laughing.

"I-i know," I gasp, trying to regain my composure. "I was just think-thinking how happy I am to have you guys as friends."

At this MJ and Ned smiled.

"It's kinda sad that our quartet won't be able to be there, for moral support," Ned says, sadly.

"We still haven't talked to her off facetime and text yet Ned," MJ says, flicking her index finger into his forehead.

"Besides Zi doesn't know about them... nightly activities" I say in a whisper.

"You should tell Zi eventually," Ned says softly, knowing I didn't want her to get hurt, especially if it was because I am spiderman.

Zi... I miss Zi. She said she was coming to America in a couple of days! And we'd finally be able to meet her face to face! I'll tell Zi when she gets here! I wonder what Zi is doing.

I suddenly feel a bunch of vibrations in my pockets.

"Gasp"

"Wha-" Ned starts asking before I interrupted him.

"Zi texted me! We were literally talking about her two seconds ago! I swear she's a physic" I say as my phone starts vibrating more.

"Well, what did not the loser say?" MJ asks me.

"Why are we losers but she's not!?!" Ned screeches

"Because you two are losers" MJ retorts.

I smile at my friends, man I love my friends.

"Anyway, what did she say?" Ned asks, shoving MJ to the side as MJ mutters something that sounds oddly like, "Stupid Nerd"

"Wait, wait! I'm checking!

I unlock my phone but as I tap messages my phone is snatched from my hands.

"Mr.Parker, Mr.Leeds, Ms.Jones, I think you should get off the bus like the rest of you're classmates before we leave you behind!" Mr.Harrington yells at us

"Sorry Mr.Harrington," we all mumble as we leave the bus.

"Can I have my phone back, sir?" I ask as politely as I can for the hope of getting it back.

"No, I am confiscating this until further notice."

We run up and join the group.

We make sure to stay as far back as we can without looking suspicious.

Flash on the other hand is at the front as if he was our leader. That narcissist.

Flash is talking with his friends, just like everyone else.

The tour guide comes over and everyone quiets down.

"Hi, there! My names Holland and I will be your tour guide for today!" he says with a big grin plastered on his face.

He hands out plain white badges to everyone.

"These are Omega badges. They are the lowest level and they only take you where I go so you better not get lost! If you lose your badge then there'd be a security issue and our head of security doesn't like that much so make sure not to lose it! You can keep the badges after the tour as a souvenir, but remember that they deactivate when the tour is over so don't try any funny business!" he chirps

After his speech about security, we go through that security.

After everyone has gone through Holland asks, "Before we start are there any questions?"

Only one hand shoots up as everyone really wanted to get on with the tour already.

"Yes you at the front," Holland says.

Surprisingly it's Flash.

"What are the other levels?" Flash asks

Holland smiles and answers.

"Well, there are 5 levels. Omega, as you have, is the lowest meant only for tours and paparazzi. Then there is delta which is for janitors and other low floor workers. Gamma is for interns and mid-level workers. Beta is for high-level staff. Alpha is for the Avengers, Pepper Potts, Tony Stark, and their friends and families. Although each level is separated into numbers as well but I believe that is enough information for today. But if you end up working here I'll definitely tell you." Holland says, kinda fast.

He looks around for more hands but when he sees none he continues.

"Come follow me," he says as we make our way to an elevator.

We get in and it's crowded with so many teens in there. I end up squished between Ned and MJ.

I start to feel claustrophobic and my spidey sense flares.

The doors of the elevator close excruciatingly slow.

This won't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a bunch left to go


	8. Peter and meeting more friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tour continues!

The longer time passes in this elevator the worse I feel about this.

"In the future, one of you guys may become interns here.

Although it isn't easy.

To be an intern here you have to be extremely smart, be able to get dirty and a lot more.

Despite this, age, schooling, race, money, gender, none of that matters here.

As long as you can pass the 'intern' test, as we call it, you can become an intern. It's even technically possible for you to become interns!

The only qualification you need is the smarts! Speaking of..." Holland rambles as the elevator continues to go up. 

I look at the floor numbers, wait were still on floor 3?

Wow, this is taking a lot more time to go up than I would think an elevator in a high tech building would take...

Or maybe it's just me.

Probably the latter, I'm kinda panicking if you hadn't noticed yet.

"And that's our schedule for today!" Holland says, clapping his hands together

I wasn't listening...

Frickity fracky snick snack.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

I love anxiety. (sarcasm 100)

**DING**

The ding of the elevator breaks my train of thought.

I hide behind Ned and MJ as we walk out of the elevator.

We follow Holland through the hall and into, what looks like, a lab.

I wonder whose lab this is.

"These are the intern labs!" Holland says, waving his arms around us.

Welp that's one question answered. Now could you be nice and answer my 50 other questions?

"All around you, you can see many interns hard at work," Holland says, extremely enthusiastically.

He must really love the interns.

If it wasn't for the entire Spiderman thing I would want to be one too!

I accidentally let out a sniffle from this thought.

"Hey, Peter it's okay-" MJ starts to comfort me

"I BET PENIS IS CRYING BECAUSE HE KNOWS HE'LL NEVER BE AN INTERN HERE!" Flash yells, or not. I don't know. My senses are too overwhelmed.

"Hey! There's a no-bullying policy here!" Holland says, angrily.

"It's not bullying if he's fine with it," Flash scoffs.

Holland pulls Flash away and lectures him when someone- or some people- come into the room.

"Are you the tour group whos here for today?" Someone asks

Holland walks over to the people, probably to tell them that yes, yes we are the tour group.

My eyes follow Holland.

Holland walks over to

....

Bruce Banner.

I really hope I did the right thing to trust Hulk.

"Hi, I'm Dr.Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk. Although you all probably knew that already," he says eyes looking at everyone.

Dr.Banners' eyes scan over everyone. The way a professor looks to make sure they have the entire classes attention not the 'im looking for someone' kind of way.

When he looks at me his eyes show no sign of recognition in any way.

Thanks, Hulk. You're the best marshmallow friend a spider can have.

"I was the only one who was SUPPOSED to come but she insisted on seeing this group for some reason," Dr.Banner says, sighing

Oh god- Tho- Loki's a god... I'll say oh Loki- Oh Loki! Please don't tell me there's another.

"This is the princess of Wakanda, Shuri," Dr.Banner says, exasperatedly

If you listen closely three gasps could be heard.

A gigantic one from Ned who had his mouth fallen so down I can see lava.

There was MJ who had gasped in surprise if you could call it that. More like a small breathe intake and pupils barely decreasing in size. Michelle Jones the master of the emotionless facade.

And there was me. I was in the middle, basically looking like Ned but a little less surprised and happier kinda look.

"What's up it's ya boi... skinny penis!" Shuri yells with a smile, the meme-ness unable to leave her.

"ZI!!!!" The three of us yell at the same time

"Yooooo vine queen! Meme bros! What's up!" she says happily

If smiles could hurt your eyes then you would be blind.

All of us were smiling like idiots and hugging.

"You said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow!" I said wiping tears from my eyes.

"Wow, you're really excited to see me huh?" Shuri says, giddily.

"Yeah! You won't believe what happened!" Ned says before I could quite him down

"I think I could believe it..." Shuri says and grabs me and whispers into my ear, "Especially after I found out you were Spiderman."

"Wha-" I start trying to deny it

"Come on dude! Why didn't you tell me you were Spiderman!?!" she says, still whispering into my ear

"Since you didn't tell me you were the princess of Wakanda," I sassed, being near Shuri really brought the old me, the normal me before... out.

"Come on dude! That's unfair!" Shuri yells no longer whispering or talking into my ear.

"What?" Dr. Banner asks confused

"Oh, these are a couple of my internet friends! I kinda knew they were coming and really wanna hang out with them!" Shuri tells him

Dr. Banner sighs and says, "Alright you four can go play until this session is over, got that?"

We all nod our heads.

"Alright, then go," He says nodding to the hallway

We don't need to be told twice and run into the hallway and find an empty meeting room to talk in.

"So now explain," Shuri says once we all sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not at all close to posting all of them
> 
> also #marshmellohulk


	9. Peter vs his overprotective friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri is one of the leaders of the PPPS that's for sure

Silence

No one wants to go first.

Time to force Shuri to go first.

"No u," I say and Shuri succumbs in defeat while I smile.

"Okay, I guess I have no choice in this anymore," Shuri says shrugging

"Well, first of all, why didn't you tell us you were in America!" MJ huffs

"I DID TELL YOU GUYS!" Shuri says smacking the table

"Well I didn't see the text," Ned says and leans back in his chair

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR!?!" Shuri yells and we instinctively yell, "WELL I AINT CALLING YOU A TRUTHER"

"Anyways I texted you guys this morning, check you're phone Peter," Shuri says pointing her index finger at me.

"Okay, okay," I say as I check my pockets for my phone.

It's not in my pockets?

I check a couple more times.

Where is my phone?

"MR. HARRINGTON STOLE MY PHONE," I yell standing up

"Oh yeah, he took your phone... that was the most uneventful thing that has happened recently," MJ says, deadpanned, as I sit back down

"Oh so that's why you didn't see them," Shuri says

"When did you get back?" Ned asks before anyone else can ask, Ned is very excited.

"Yesterday... but then I realized something awesome and didn't text you until this morning," Shuri says as if shes explained the biggest questions in the universe.

"What did you realize not-a-loser-loser?" MJ asks inquisitively.

"Well... after I came to America I was surfing through the information in Ironman's database and saw you're school won at something so I was like 'Why not make a field trip for them to come over!' And kinda planned this last minute and decided not to tell you guys until this morning." Shuri explained sheepishly

"Oh thank god," I say letting out a sigh of relief.

"Soooo... you're the reason for this trip happening to us right?" Ned asks, making sure we understood correctly

"Yup," Shuri says, shrugging

"Good," MJ responds.

"Wait why? Guys... what's going on?" Shuri asks worried something might be happening to her friends.

".....Karen?" I say

"I've hacked into FRIDAY and anything said here will not reach her sir," the metallic voice filling the air.

"I TOLD YOU PUTTING KAREN ON ALL OF OUR PHONES WAS A GOOD IDEA!" Ned screams

"....Sorry, Ned...." I say apologetically

"Ned thinks it's okay now tell me what happened," Shuri demands me

"You see..." I start

"Go on..." Shuri insists

"So the Avengers maybe might be trying to capture Spiderman and ended up with me getting really hurt..." I say with a pained smile

"How hurt?" Shuri asks, her voice low

"Well-" I start, planning on saying my injuries were less than they actually were but MJ seemed to have noticed my plan.

"He broke his foot from when they chased him, had burns all over his body from a fire they didn't even help him with when they were right there, and a countless amount of broken and fractured bones from when they sicked Hulk on him, and that's not counting how slow it healed due to him being underfed and abused at the orphanage," MJ says leaving no room for anyone to talk

If looks could kill, there would be a dead body here.

"Excuse my language but WHAT THE FUCK" Shuri screamed angrily

"Sorry-" I start apologizing

"Peter it's not your fault you got hurt to stop apologizing," Shuri says before turning to MJ and Ned "Why. Why would they hurt Peter! He didn't do anything wrong! He never does!"

"Apparently having a secret identity is illegal now because all they told me was that they needed to figure out my identity," I say, salty about the reason, but regret my decision to say so after I see Shuri's face.

I have seen Shuri after we wake her up to show her a meme,

I have seen Shuri after getting pranked,

I have seen Shuri when she can't tell what's wrong with her equations.

But I have never seen Shuri this angry before.

"oN THE BRIGHT SIDE, I HAVE A NEW GREEN FRIEND WHO HASN'T SNITCHED ON ME!" I said, my voice breaking, quickly trying to calm her down.

Three different variations of '...you're friends with the Hulk?' were heard

"Yup" I reply

"Cool"

"Nice"

"THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME DUDE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?!"

"I tried to tell you, Ned," I say smirking

"Also what do you mean he hasn't snitched on you?" MJ asks

"Uhhhh... so I might or may not have kinda accidentally letHulkseemyface," I say quickly.

"PETER" MJ, Ned, and Shuri yelled

I decide I have to say the only thing that can save me from this situation.

I take a deep breath in ready to scream the sentence.

I hear the door open.

"IT WAS FOR THE VINE," I screech jumping around with Shuri laughing, MJ throwing her book at me and Ned chasing after me, trying to tackle me down.

There standing in the door watching chaos ensue was Dr. Banner

Dr. Banner mumbles something around 'teenagers' and 'What did I expect? Its Shuri's friends'

"...it's time to go back to the tour," Dr. Banner says in an exasperated voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even more done :pretend theres a sunglasses emoji:


	10. Peter vs a dumbass bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a bird. and a museum.

Turns out since Shuri planned this tour she can come with us through the entire tour.

Not that that's a bad thing.

Having all my friends here makes me track less attention.

By Flash.

Every time Flash has tried to say something bad about me Shuri starts defending me by destroying Flash.

RIP Flash

He got all my friends angry at him.

Which would be the best if it wasn't for the fact that one of those friends was a fricking princess who knows the Avengers pretty well and attracts a lot of attention.

Like now for example.

"Hey, Shuri!" Hawkeye says jumping down from the vents.

She sighs and says, "What do you want Barton?"

"Wow, you're so mean today! I was just gonna ask if you wanted to join my side for prank war! And what are you doing in the lower labs anyway?" Hawkeye says asking each question after each other quickly.

She sighs again. She probably doesn't want to deal with him right now.

"First of all, I am meeting my internet friends, face to face, for the first time today! (They're super awesome btw) I don't have any time for you! Or the rest! So why don't you leave? And tell the others not to come either. Cause yall old as fu-" Shuri starts before getting interrupted by-

ME!

"Shuri we gotta keep it Captain America friendly!"

"Ah yes....those" Shuri says in disgust

"What?" Hawkeye says confused

Oops

I drew attention to myself

....

I'm so good at this

"Oh umm at school we have these PSAs...," I mumble

Hawkeye's enhanced hearing aids hear this somehow

"Wait, wait, wait," he snickers, "Are you telling me Cap made PSAs, and they show it at school?" He howls holding onto a nearby table for balance, as otherwise, he would be rolling on the ground in laughter.

My face flushes in embarrassment... why is life like this? Parker luck what did I ever do to you? Exist?

"This is gold!" He laughs before running out of the door.

At least he's gone now.

"I gotta tell the others!" I hear Hawkeye say through the door.

Nothing could go wrong from that.

"Come on Peter were going to be left behind at this rate!" MJ says pulling my arm

"Now we will be going into the avengers' museum!" Holland chirps

Ma,n I wish I was as enthusiastic asHollandd. Or had his face. Or his personality. Or that one kid in the heart of the sea.

"Everyone gets 30 minutes to explore so have fun!" He says clapping his hands.

Each case has their first suits and weapons (with the dangerous parts taken out of course).

Each has 10 fun facts about each avenger.

Like who knew the God of Thunder got tased before?

Each case is also in order from who joined first to last!

First is Captain America

_ **(idk the order)** _

"And that's all of them!" I say happily- no I was not fanboying what are you talking about.

"Uh, no there is one more," MJ says pointing at an empty case.

"Yeah it looks like it's under construction," Shuri says pointing out the fact that's it's covered in yellow 'construction' tape

"I wonder why they would have another?" I mumble to myself

"GASP" Ned gasps starstruck

"Wha-" Shuri starts quoting (what the fuck Richard)

"WHAT IF THERE'S A NEW AVENGER WHO HASN'T BEEN ANNOUNCED YET!?!" Ned squeals in excitement

I do not start fanboying.

I don't.

Ignore MJ laughing over there it doesn't have anything to do with me.

"This is so cool bro... but why didn't they tell me?" Shuri asks genuinely confused

"Good point," I say thoughtfully

"Eh it's probably nothing," Shuri says shrugging

"Yeah, it's probably nothing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu another for y'all
> 
> also pls comment i lonley---


	11. Peter vs giving me a headache C'MON GUYS THE FOURTH WALL ISN'T THAT HARD NOT TO BREAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and co break the fourth wall and do nothing else for a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i have more but wont be able to post till later >< enjoy these for now 
> 
> also sorry for size i was busy at the time

"Come back to front! 30 minutes is over kids!" Holland calls out from the front

"That fast? It only felt like one chapter!" Shuri yells out

"A short chapter," MJ says emotionlessly

"Like the author was- and still is- busy!" Ned exclaims

"Guys stop breaking the fourth wall and get to the front already!" I yell from the front looking into the screen like the office.

**(Damn it guys)**

"You all are some lucky kids! Your group has been 'randomly' chosen for the monthly Avengers QnA!" He says while staring at Shuri

Frick

"In the QnA, all the available Avengers will be there to answer all your questions!" Holland says happily

The entire class starts cheering except for four.

The four of us look at each other with 'oh shit' stare

"I blame Clint" I hear Shuri mumble

Holland starts walking with the entire class running behind him.

We slowly start trailing behind everyone else

Man, today is not my day

Or week

Or month

The entire way to meeting room 36 is terrifying but eventually, we make it

"Everyone must stay here and they will meet you inside," Holland says clapping his hands 

I feel my palms sweat and I keep needing to wipe them on my pants.

I put my hands in my pockets to cover the fact that their shaking.

I'm scared about this

Really, 

really

scared.

I take my hands out of pockets and bring them close to my face.

I slap my face with my hands.

I can do this.

I HAVE TO DO THIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment it gives the sweet sweet serotonin. and motivation. to ya know. write.
> 
> anyways stay cool kiddos
> 
> bye pals, pals and pals 
> 
> ~Dabbing Apple


	12. Peter vs PSAs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers QnA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter??? what???

It takes a couple of minutes but I start to hear loud and obnoxious chatter through a door.

They're coming.

I watch as all The Avengers slowly drizzle into the room.

Their laughing and talking made me slightly nervous but I gotta stay strong!

They kept pointing and looking in my direction but I'm pretty sure it's because of Shuri.

They sat down in their seats at the front and chattered away, like children.

Shuri seemed to act like this was normal behaviour, so I assume it was.

Black Widow clears her throat and immediately everyone quiets.

It's been confirmed.

Everyone in the universe is scared of the Black Widow.

"I stan for this Queen," I say to my friends, but end up saying it a little bit too loudly because some of the Avengers hear me and chuckle.

"Peter you are good at the inconspicuous business," MJ whispers sarcastically, actually managing to whisper, unlike me.

"I don't need introductions so we'll get straight to the QnA. Wait. By the way this Clint, he is also an Avenger." Ironman says

Hawkeye glares at Ironman but they continue nothing the less.

(Probably because Black Widow was glaring at them)

Seeing as this was their chance to ask away everyone put their hands up waiting to be picked.

"The kid with the black hair," Ironman says pointing at Flash.

Because he ALWAYS gets picked first. If I wasn't trying to be inconspicuous I would say that it's unfair but alas, here I am.

"What's it like being a hero?" Flash asks, nicely... for once.

"Well, there are no words that can describe being a hero," Ironman says, trying to be poetic (but failing).

"It's nice. To help people. Even if you get hurt along the way, all that matters is that the people you care about are fine" Hawkeye says with a smile on his face, the others nodding in agreement.

"You the blonde girl in the sweatshirt," Ironman says (again) pointing at Betty Brant.

"Why would you want to be a hero? Wouldn't it hurt you? Is it worth it being a hero if it hurts?" Betty Brant asks tilting her head, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Yes. Yes being a hero hurts. But the reward of keeping people safe. Their smiles. It's worth every bit of pain we take so that they may smile again." Captain America says looking down, fiddling with his thumbs, smiling.

A lot of people stop to reconsider what they thought of heroes.

"Kid in the red polo," Ironman (I swear he justs like picking people) said pointing at Abraham

"Even though us normal people don't have superpowers or save the world can we help people?" He asks, Abraham always wanted to be a hero.

I look over to Abraham and smile. Abraham has always been a nice kid. I wish there were more nice people in the world, like him. 

Captain America smiles and says, "There are many ways to help people and you certainly don't need superpowers

"You the child with the black hair pulled into a ponytail," War Machine says, pointing at Cindy Moon.

"Well no one was really told how you guys got back together after the Civil War, 2 years ago, so how did you guys work things out since it was such a big fight?" Cindy says curiously.

**(What? Me? Using? A? QnA? As? A? Plot? Device? Never)**

Their faces twisted in various ways, ranging from sadness to guilt.

This time Black Widow is the one to answer.

"Don't worry, we're allowed to answer.

Well for the one year that we were international fugitives for we were still working for S.H.I.E.L.D. except, this time S.H.I.E.L.D. had to go undercover because of the calamity that is HYDRA.

Our mission was to clean S.H.I.E.L.D., the FBI, and a lot of other military services of spies that have been planted by HYDRA. One spy which had been named General Ross.

While Team Ironman tried to take him down from inside, Team Cap was working through the outside.

After we managed to prove that he was working for HYDRA (much harder than it should have been), and many other spies, the accords were demolished as they were written by HYDRA.

We still have accords, but written in a manageable way this time. And then a little time later Thor and Bruce reappeared, something about Ragnarok." She says in an 'I can kill you' way.

"Our queen is badass af" Shuri whispers in my ear and I giggle.

"Can I ask a question to one of them?" Hawkeye asks turning towards the others.

"No," Scarlet Witch says

"But it's important," He says pointing to Shuri

"Continue," She says, letting him continue.

"So like one of these children said something about Captain America PSA's and I need to know are there really-" Hawkeye starts before bursting into laughs, holding his stomach while on the ground.

Instantly everyone immediately knew what he was talking about and either starting smirking or full-on laughing.

"Oh no, teenagers are smirking, that's never good" I hear The Falcon mutter.

Captain America was blushing and hiding his face in his hands

"Oh my god, they still play those?" He grumbled into his hands

"Here I have one!" Abe takes out his phone, showing everyone.

"So... you got detention. You messed up..." The video went on and on.

By the end of the video, all of the Avengers were laughing.

"Omg that was beautiful," Hawkeye says wiping a tear from his eye, "Thanks, kid. And thanks to Shuri's friend who told me about them!" he continues pointing at me.

"Wait... friends?" Wanda asks, "I thought Shuri said she doesn't need friends?"

"Queen" Ned whispers to Shuri

"Nah Shuri has three internet friends," Black Panther says

"Yeah Shuri stole them for the entirety of the beginning of their trip," Dr. Banner says looking at us four.

Their gazes follow Dr.Banners till it reaches us.

"Um... hi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments if you wanna motivate me to write more of this fic!!!! they really make me happy!!!!
> 
> Remember drink bleach and shoot a bully!
> 
> ~dabbing apple


	13. Peter-man vs introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri introduces Peter, Ned and Mj

"Um... hi," I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hi," Scarlet Witch replies looking dumbfounded, as if she couldn't believe this was true.

There is an awkward silence and we stare at each other.

"OMG HI, I AM ALSO A FRIEND OF SHURI!" Ned squeals, inner fanboying showing through.

"Hello," MJ says emotionlessly

Shuri smiles at us then waves back at the Avengers.

"Yes I actually have friends and these are them," Shuri says smirking

"Wow and you don't even tell us you knew them, let alone introduce us," Ironman quips

"YES, I ,THOR WOULD ALSO LOVE TO MEET THESE MORTALS THAT HAVE MANAGED TO BEFRIEND THIS BEAST!" Thor shouts happily

Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, and Vision start chanting 'tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us'

"Okay, okay," Shuri says putting her hands up in surrender as she gets up.

She pulls me up and says, "This is Peter. He is tiny and adorable. He's basically as smart as me but a loser."

"HEY!" I squawked and MJ snickered

She then went over to MJ and MJ gets up without Shuri's help, saying, "This is MJ. She is badass and cool. Fear her."

MJ just smiles, but not a nice smile, no, a smile that looked like if Pepper Potts and Natasha Fucking Romanoff had a child 

**(this actually sounds like a nice ship... the power lesbian couple, Salt n Pepper (cuz Natasha salty as fuck))**

"I beg to god don't let this girl meet Pepper and Romanoff," I hear Ironman mutter

I smirk, oh little does he know no one can stop MJ.

"And this is Ned. He is our Man in the chair. Our man. The man," Shuri says as Shuri helps him get up.

Ned gives her a thumbs up.

"Anyway if that is done we have to leave," Shuri says as we gravitate towards the exit.

Dr. Banner and Shuri's big brother just looks done with us as if this has already happened too many times with Shuri around (it probably has)

"HEY! You can't just leave-" Hawkeye squawks as we slam the door closed.

"Oh my god Peter I swear if we were in there for even a minute more you would have been caught," Shuri says exasperatedly, crossing her arms.

I shrug and look away, "Guilty as charged,"

This causes MJ and Shuri to sigh at the same time.

"Seriously Peter?MJ starts

"Why can't you lie for shit?" Shuri finishes, both saying their part very exasperatedly

"We managed to get out of this situation but what about the next?" Ned asks, putting a hand on my shoulder to calm me down, honestly, Ned is the only thing keeping me grounded right now.

"W-we c-c-can do i-it! W-we h-have t-t-to!" I say stuttering every word that comes out of my mouth.

They glace sadly at me.

"Yeah it is, like we'd ever let you get hurt!" they say and I smile.

"After all we're a family right?" Ned asks

"Yup!" I reply popping the 'p'

We stand in comfortable silence for a while before Shuri breaks it.

"...but they're a family too," Shuri says reluctantly

"So? We can still kick their asses!" MJ says, eyebrows furrowing.

"And we have people on both sides!" Ned exclaims pointing at Shuri.

"Yes, yes now smile Peter, the cinnamon roll must remain happy," Shuri says and MJ and Ned nod their heads, agreeing.

"We're a family!" We say pumping our fists into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tierd
> 
> comment below if you wanna see more


	14. Peter-man & another Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha took the kids ;-;

"Hey look! There are children!" Captain America yells and they stumble into the little section of the hallway we claimed as our own.

"Hey don't run away like that! I wanted to talk to you guys!" Hawkeye (jeez he's persistent) says

"... you wanted to talk to us?" I ask, in a questioning tone

"OF COURSE! HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELVES!?!" Hawkeye shouts, doing hand motions.

"Yeah, Shuri said you have a bright mind like hers I wanna see if that's true!" Ironman says with underlying excitement in his voice

Is... he really excited-

"Besides Bruce won't talk to me since I broke into his lab and accidentally destroyed one of the things he was working on."

Welp nevermind

"bitCH-" Dr. Banner started but was cut off.

"LaNgUaGe! There are kids here!" Captain America shouts holding us away from Dr. Banner.

I swear 90% of the things I've heard Captain America say is 'language'

"NO, STEVE, NO! HE BROKE THE PROJECT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON EVER SINCE I GOT BACK FROM SPACE!" Dr. Banner screamed, his voice filled to the brim with disdain and sadness.

"Why are all scientists drama queens," Captain America groans into his hands.

"ALL THE OLD MEN SHUT UP! I HAVE TO MEET THE CHILDREN WHO ARE FRIENDS WITH SHURI!" The Scarlet Witch yells pushing Ironman, Hawkeye, Dr. Banner and Captain America out of her way towards us.

... Are... are the Avengers always this chaotic?

The heroes were fighting so much about who was gonna hang out with us first they didn't see Black Widow approaching us.

"You four will come with me to the training room. I'm teaching you self defense," Black Widow says, cooly.

Omg.

Shuri squeals and whisper shouts to us, "Nat never lets _anyone_ train with her!!!!!!"

"Yes well you guys are the exception," she says turning to face us before walking, expecting us to follow.

As we follow Black Widow all of us are pretty excited.

MJ is this close to losing her shit that _the_ feminism icon _Natasha Fucking Romanoff_ is about to train us.

You can't see but my index finger and thumb are touching.

Shuri is already pumped up.

She's 20 times more than her max and we haven't even got to the training room...I wonder what stuff Shuri's seen in there to be so exciting?

(the avengers fighting sound pretty cool when you're not on the receiving end of it)

I'm pretty sure Ned died from over-excitement but we drag his dead body with us anyway.  
  


We take some (read: a lot) of turns and elevators to get there. It must be a safety thing.

When we walk into the training room, it's the biggest gym I've ever seen.

There's an entire section of punching bags and a pile of broken punching bags on the side of it, probably thrown there when it broke.

There's a bunch of little (I say little but there gigantic) of raised platforms used for, presumably, for sparing.

There's even a parkour section!

"Alright this is the gym, and when I'm done with you lot you'll be able to choke a 150-pound tall man with your pinky toe _in heels,"_ Black Widow says, putting her hands on her hips.

Holy _fuck_

"She's so cool," I murmur, undoubtedly with stars in my eyes

Black Widow chuckles, idk how she heard me but I think it has something to do with spies.

"So, first of all, I want you to get into ready position by bending your knees, and keeping your arms in front of you like so," She says showing us a perfect stance

**(notice: I am not a Master Shifu TLDR; don't try this at home)**

"Am I doing it right?" Ned asks but he's so excited his legitimately shaking

She gets out of stance and walks over to Ned, inspecting his stance.

"Put your elbows higher and bend your knees less. That way you'll be able to move faster in an actual fight," she instructs Ned

She walks over to Shuri, "Nice try Shuri but don't cover your face with your fists. It's problematic in an actual fight as it will make it hard to punch when you can't see you're opponent through your fists."

She helps Shuri get into the right stance before walking over to MJ.

"Michelle put your legs farther apart, and loosen up a little. You're to stiff. You can be kicked over easily," She says

She walks over to me and narrows her eyes.

"Have you done this before? You're too good to be a beginner," She asks looking at me with a strange sense of suspicion.

"Umm... uhh... Y-you're really too kind Miss. Widow.... I-" I start but thankfully MJ cuts in and saves me before I can out myself.

"He took Karate when he was little. He just acts way too humble," MJ says lying astoundingly well

(if only I had that kind of lying skills then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place).

She looks at me as if judging me, for a few seconds before saying, "Alright then. You're good Parker."

"T-thanks," I say rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly

We continue like this for a little while before our time with Miss. Widow is interrupted.

"HELLO THERE KIDDIES," Yells the loud voice of Hawkeye as he jumps out of a vent.

"Clint what the fuck are you doing," Miss Widow says in her emotionless voice.

"Geeze don't look so mad! I just want my rightfully earned time with these children," Hawkeye says boastfully

"You have done literally nothing to earn _anything,_" Miss Widow says in a cold voice

"Yowch," Hawkeye says holding his chest as if he had been shot in the heart.

Miss Widow shrugs and starts walking over to Hawkeye.

Apparently, that's a bad thing because Hawkeye yells "NOT AGAIN" and runs

He continues to run in a circle until he gets tased by a Widow Bot.

"It's my turn with these children," Miss Widow says before turning around and walking towards us again.

"OH NO! IT'S NOT YOUR TURN! IT HASN'T BEEN SINCE BUDAPEST!" Hawkeye gets up and yells.

What the heck with a double c is Budapest.

"Budapest was a mistake," Miss Widow murmurs

Hawkeye's hearing aids must be really sensitive because he somehow hears that and starts laughing. Or dying. Why not both? Yeah, he's laughing and dying. All over the floor. Rest in pease floor.

When Hawkeye finally manages to stop laughing after a couple of minutes he gets up and starts walking to the door before stopping.

"Hurry up kiddos! Before the Budapest effect stops working!" He yells before running out of the room.

Not knowing what to do we run with him.

Man what a wild ride this day has been. And it's barely gotten started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am i doing with my life
> 
> leave comments if you want more!
> 
> bye for noe guys gals and nonbinary pals!
> 
> -dabbing apple
> 
> ps join my discord server- 
> 
> https://discord.gg/JFCqAg


	15. Peter vs Dad instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye has the Dad instincts TM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

"Umm Mr.Hawkeye? What are we doing?" I ask as Hawkeye opens a vent that looks big enough for a human to go through.

"It's a secret passage!" Hawkeye yells out, grinning.

???? what the heck

"Are you sure about that?" MJ asks raising an eyebrow.

"Oh god it's a mini Nat," Hawkeye mutters, horrified.

I snicker and Hawkeye looks at me for a second before turning back around.

"You children have no idea what wonders there are in the vents!" Hawkeye says excitedly.

"COME ON GUYS! I'M ACTUALLY REALLY CURIOUS WHY CLINT STAYS IN THE VENTS ALL THE TIME!" Shuri yells out before getting into the vent

"I'm kinda scared," Ned says quietly but gets into the vents anyway.

MJ just stares unimpressed before she moves towards me.

"Wha-" I start as MJ pushes me and Hawkeye into the vents

"MJ WHY!?" I scream in betrayal as MJ closes the vents and turns around.

"MJ NOOOOO DON'T BETRAY US LIKE THIS!" I plead but she's already gone.

Welp.

That happened.

I continue lying down on the floor, face down, of the vents dramatically.

"Peter get uuuuuppp," Ned whines

"No," I say defiantly

"Peeeeteeeeerrrrrrrr," Ned and Shuri both start whining

"I'm going to die. Facedown in these vents. It's my DESTINY," I say not getting up from the floor

"PEEEEEETERRRRRRRRR," Ned, Shuri and Hawkeye say whining.

I grumble and Hawkeye just decides 'fuck it' and lifts me up like a baby.

If I wasn't hiding my powers I would stick to the floor but alas my dramatic self will have to s u f f e r.

I am NOT a baby

**Yes you are**

No, I'm not

**Yes, you ar-**

**WAIT FUCK THE FOURTH WALL**

Lmao it dead

**Beter you are not helping**

Is that the end of the fourth wall break for this chapter?

**No**

Shut your fuck and let me think

**But-**

Story

**...FiNe**

"SO NOW!!!!!!! THE TOUR OF THE VENTS!!!!" Hawkeye yells standing up, with me still in his arm

"Why,,, is there standing room??? In the vents?????" Ned asks confused

"SO I CAN STAND IN IT!!!! Duh!" Hawkeye says matter-a-factly

"He got Tony to make the vents big," Shuri says in a monotone voice

"sTOP EXPOSING ME," Hawkeye pleads, but it reaches deaf **(haha)** ears

"Nah," Shuri says cooly

"What's so cool about the vents?" Ned asks Mr.Hawkeye looking around

"Oh I'll show you," he winks then starts running in the vents soundlessly

Shuri and Ned run after him much less soundlessly

Mr.Hawkeye and I end up in a weird big room in the vents.

The room is over twice the size of my bedroom, and instead of looking like a vent it looks like a true man cave 

**(idk what those are pls dont fight me if i used that wrong)**

The walls are covered in wallpaper and it was brightly lit, bright enough to see but dark enough that it doesn't hurt my sensitive eyes.

There is a couple of bean bags laying down on the floor, there are half-open books (they're kinda low-level tho) near them as if they were in the middle of being read before someone got up.

There is a tv and a WiiU with the game MarioKart paused, with a couch parallel from it.

There are darts board on the wall, all the darts (and arrows) landing on the middle circle, almost as if someone was good at aiming -insert thinking emoji- 

There were different versions of bows and Arrows beside a target, the arrows are multicoloured, OMG THERES A GAY ONE. The arrows were very multicoloured.

There were also a lot of water balloons, glitter bombs and other prank materials on a table.

It's beautiful.

"What... is... this?" I ask with stars in my eyes

"It's my vent room!!!!!" Mr.Hawkeye says excitedly, putting me down in a beanbag before jumping up and down

"H-how?" I ask not being able to compute.

"There was a small itty bitty design flaw made while building the vents!!! There's a bit where the vents cross each other creating small rooms like this!!! But this one is my favourite!" Mr.Hawkie says even more excited.

Shuri and Ned who finally caught up with us and immediately started squealing and started playing.

"CAN WE PLAY!!!!!!" Ned asks jumping excitedly

  
"YEAH!!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO PLAY!?!" Mr.Hawkie said with as much excitement as Ned, a feat I thought was impossible

"NED!!!! JOIN ME FOR A QUICK GAME OF MARIO KART!!!!" Shuri yells while throwing a remote at Ned.

Ned catches it and jumps onto the couch to play.

Shuri whos already setting up MarioKart gets Ned to join her and they abandon me for MarioKart.

Wow everyone is abandoning me today, first MJ then Shuri now Ned.

God has abandoned this timeline.

**No, I haven't**

Shut.

"Mr.Hawkie-" I start but cut off by Mr.Hawkie cooing at the nickname

"Mr.Hawkie can you teach me how to use the bow and arrows?" I asked putting on my best puppy eyes

Mr.Hawkie just hugs me and calls me adorable

"But Mr.Hawkie!!!!" I try while being suffocated with hugs

"No, no I said yes I just can't you're too adorable," Mr.Hawkie says crying

"So I can learn!?!" I ask excitedly

"YES!!!! LET'S GO!" He says dragging me the two steps to the target board and grabs the most aerodynamic looking arrows and a blue bow.

"Do you like learning?" He asks me as he puts the quiver properly on my shoulder and handing me the bow

"I love learning!" I cheer as I am adjusting the straps of the quiver.

"That's a good trait to have," Mr.Hawkie nods

**(Disclaimer: I don't know how to use a bow)**

"Now I need you to pick up the bow, keep it straight in front of you, like this," Mr.Hawkie instructs, showing me how to do it

I bring up the bow trying to do it as he shows me.

"No, no keep it straight up," He says and helps me get into proper position

"Like this?" I ask with the tilt of my head

"That's good! Yes, yes just like that now put your feet more apart- no that's too much, yeah that's better," he tells me

"I want you to take out an arrow exactly as I do it, alright? You could hurt yourself if you're not careful," he says carefully taking out an arrow keeping his hand away from the tip

"Like this-" I start going to grab an arrow

"WAIT!" he shrieks grabbing my arm before I can grab one

"Not... not like that," he breathes

"Okay then like what?" I ask

He helps me grab the arrow from the quiver without hurting my hands.

If I taught myself how to use a bow and arrow I'd probably hurt myself millions of times before I finally learned- like everything else I've learned- it's weird having someone actually teaching me stuff, and like trying to make sure I don't get hurt. I missed that.

I find a sweet smile making its way onto my face.

"The next part requires some strength, you think you can do that?" Mr.Hawkie challenges, with an eyebrow raised

"I think I can Mr.Hawkie," I puff with a smirk

Mr. Hawkie smirks back and starts demonstrating the next part.

"Well next you place the arrow in and stretch the bowstring all the way and- _swoosh_ -let go," he says while maintaining direct eye contact with me, and the arrow landed directly in the middle

"My turn!" I say and place my arrow in place.

I close my eyes and slowly breathe in stretching the bowstring till the bowstring starts to tug. I quickly open my eyes and aim, the same way I would aim for my webs, and let go.

The arrow goes flying and lands 5 millimetres from where I was aiming.

"Aw man," I sigh in disappointment

Mr.Hawkie turns around to me in shock

"How did you do that?" He asks me

"What? Miss?" I ask dejectedly

"No! I mean how you came so close!!!" Mr.Hawkie squawks

"What do you mean? I missed it!" I say with a state of indignation

"By only 5 millimetres!!!! ON YOU'RE FIRST to TRY!!!!!" Mr.Hawkie continues gawking

"5 millimetres is a lot it can mean the difference between life and-" I start before remembering I'm not by myself and my sudden hero rants could mean a bunch of things to an AVENGER! Jeez what's wrong with me

Mr.Hawkie seems to realize what I was about to say and just pulls me into a hug and ruffles my hair.

This apparently becomes a lot because I start crying.

"Hey, hey it's okay, it's okay. No one will get hurt if you can't get something right on the first try, no one's hurt. It's okay, it's okay I'm here," he whispers reassurances into my ear as I cry

After a couple of minutes of me sniffling and Mr.Hawkie comforting me I finally calm down.

"I'm sorry I have no idea where that came from-" I start but get cut off

"You have nothing to say sorry for," he says with the Dad instinct™, if I didn't know better I would think he was a Dad.

"So how are you so good at using a bow and arrow? Have you done it before?" he redirects the conversation into a joking tone

"No! This was my first time!" I say giggling

"Wow, you're so good! Teach me your way!" Mr.Hawkie teases

"I mean aiming it isn't too different from my-" I start before realizing the I got caught in the Dad Tone™

How the heck am I supposed to explain it this time???

Why am I so bad at secrets????

It's not like MJ can save me this time-

Just then there's an explosion and Mr.Hawkie is covered in glitter.

I look in the direction of where the glitter bomb came from and it's the Winter Soldier.

"I want to see the kiddies," he says

"BUCKY!!!!!" Shuri screams in delight

"Yes and we're gonna make cookies," he says and Shuri immediately runs to him

"Fuck- it's the cookies. Can't compete with that, why don't you go kiddo?" Mr.Hawkie asks, but his kind expression is kinda undone by him pouting about not being able to play anymore.

Saved by the bell- or in this case the soldier. Winter Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha how does one use a bow


End file.
